Question: Convert $3\ \dfrac{23}{29}$ to an improper fraction.
Explanation: ${3}\ {\dfrac{23}{29}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${3} + {\dfrac{23}{29}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $29$ as the fractional part ${3} \times \dfrac{29}{29} = {\dfrac{87}{29}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{87}{29}} + {\dfrac{23}{29}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{87}{29}} + {\dfrac{23}{29}} = \dfrac{110}{29}$